Sur le chemin de la vérité
by soffya
Summary: Le parcours, durant la seconde guerre mondiale, d'une jeune femme au sein de la easy.
1. Chapter 1

I°)

Tout commence un sombre matin d'hiver londonien. La neige tombait à gros flocons et le peu de charbon que les habitants possédaient en ces temps de guerre disparaissait rapidement dans les poêles. J'étais à Londres depuis dix-huit mois. Mes parents m'y avaient envoyé en septembre 1939, alors que les prémices de la guerre se faisaient sentir. Mon père, diplomate attaché à l'ambassade allemande de Paris, était l'un des mieux placé pour comprendre qu'en dépit des concessions que le monde faisait, une guerre semblait inévitable. Depuis plusieurs années, les grands représentants de la planète pensaient qu'en contentant le tyran allemand, une boucherie comme celle de 1914 pourrait être évitée et personne ne semblait se rendre compte du danger que la présence d'Hitler à la tête de l'Allemagne représentait. Depuis la signature des Accords de Munich en Septembre 1938, un grand soulagement se forgea au sein l'opinion mais ils n'installèrent pas la paix et l'Allemagne fut encouragée dans sa volonté expansionniste. Après la Tchécoslovaquie, où pouvait-il bien s'arrêter ? Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne quand le Führer fit comprendre qu'il avait des velléités sur la Pologne : il voulait un accès direct à la partie orientale de l'Allemagne à travers ce pauvre pays, le « corridor de Dantzig ».

Je devais entrer dans une école de médecine parisienne mais mes parents m'ont fait rapidement comprendre que mon avenir ne se situait plus à Paris mais dans la capitale anglaise, auprès de ma grand-mère maternelle. Mon frère, Matthias, et moi-même sommes arrivés à Londres le jour même où Hitler envahit la Pologne c'est à dire le 1er Septembre 1939. Dès lors, tout le monde su que la guerre n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Paradoxalement, j'étais sereine. Je savais qu'après mon départ de la France, mes parents avaient quitté Paris pour trouver refuge dans notre grand domaine vinicole du sud de la Gironde : La Bastide Blanche, qui était dans la famille de mon père depuis l'époque de Louis XIV et qui avait résisté à toutes les tempêtes, même la Révolution Française ! Mais je regrettais de m'être chamaillé avec mes parents à propos de mon départ pour la Grande-Bretagne. Pour moi, il était inconcevable de quitter Paris, la ville où j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma courte existence, où toutes mes amies demeuraient, là où était la vie mondaine que je menais depuis que j'avais l'âge d'y participer. Comme j'étais idiote ! Le dernier vrai contact avec mes parents avant mon départ fut une violente dispute. Avec le recul, j'ai compris que mes parents n'ont toujours voulu que mon bien et je le regrette d'autant plus désormais.

Les évènements qui suivirent l'entrée en guerre de la France et de l'Angleterre, le 3 septembre 1939 sont un peu flous dans ma mémoire. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que ma grand-mère a longuement insisté pour que je poursuive mes études de médecine au sein de l'université de Londres et que j'ai dû m'y soumettre. Je pensais que j'allais retourner rapidement à Paris, retrouver mon école et ma vie d'autrefois, mais je me trompais. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de 18 ans, j'étais insouciante et naïve, mais je me dis aujourd'hui que je l'étais plus que les autres. Les années de guerre allaient me changer radicalement mais je n'en avais pas encore conscience et le seul souci que j'avais pour l'instant était la tenue que j'allais mettre pour la rentrée universitaire. Mon frère était lui aussi s'était inscrit à l'université de Londres pour poursuivre ses études de commerce, entamées deux ans auparavant à Paris. Il avait 20 ans et il était pour moi la personne la plus importante de la terre. J'avais pour lui une confiance aveugle. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, quand nos parents étaient trop occupés à organiser leurs soirées de charité ou autre chose. J'adorais mon frère et de biens tristes nouvelles sont rapidement arrivées à son sujet. Il avait l'âge d'être mobilisé et ses chances d'être enrôler étaient multipliées par deux du fait de notre double nationalité : nous étions français par notre père et anglais par notre mère. Ce fut finalement la Royal Navy qui obtint ses faveurs et il partit pour Portsmouth en janvier 1940. Mon existence fut d'autant plus bouleversée que j'avais du mal à me faire à la vie londonienne et je perdais là mon unique repère. Toute la stabilité de ma vie venait de s'effondrer et pour la première fois je me retrouvais seule. Ce fut là l'occasion d'un rapprochement étonnant : celui avec ma grand-mère.

Ma grand-mère, Lady Amélia Withfield, était une personne tout à fait surprenante. Elle avait perdu mon grand-père très tôt, alors que ma mère n'avait que trois ans et elle avait passé le restant de sa vie à repousser les avances de prétendants plus intéressés par l'héritage de son mari que par sa personne. Elle voulait que sa fille ait une vie prospère et agréable comme la sienne : un aristocrate anglais pour mari, une belle maison dans Londres, un cottage en Cornouaille… Elle vit donc d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de mon père dans sa vie. C'était le fils d'un négociant en vin français qui essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir son exploitation à flot. Mais son poste au sein de la diplomatie française jouait en sa faveur et grand-mère dut se résoudre à l'idée que sa fille ferait un mariage d'amour plutôt que de raison. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle était si désagréable avec nous : elle nous faisait payer ce mariage qui avait été une contrainte pour elle. Lorsque mon frère se retrouva mobilisé, son visage pris soudain dix ans supplémentaires et je remarquai rapidement qu'elle se faisait autant de souci pour Matthias que moi. Les dîners devinrent l'occasion d'interminables discussions sur la guerre, l'attitude des alliés et leur stratégie d'attente, le départ imminent de Matthias pour l'Océan Indien et les colonies, le fait que les Etats-Unis n'entre pas en guerre…Durant ces repas, j'appris plus sur ma famille que durant ma vie entière. Le temps passa plus rapidement en sa compagnie mais pas aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu. Cette guerre me semblait interminable et mon désir de rentrer en France me tenaillait toujours autant. J'avais régulièrement des nouvelles de mes parents, ils me parlaient plus de leur vie quotidienne que de l'impact de la guerre sur la France et sa population. Des banalités en somme, mais qui allaient devenir très précieuses.

Hitler se décida à attaquer la France. Je pensais, comme tout le monde, que la France allait vaillamment résister et repousser l'invasion facilement. Mais je me trompais grandement. L'armée française fut balayée en quelques semaines et l'Angleterre devint la cible privilégiée de l'Allemagne et de ses bombardiers.

Encore une fois, ma vie connut d'innombrables bouleversements. La guerre nous avait rejoint et nous vivions désormais à son rythme. Nous passions nos nuits dans les abris souterrains pour nous préserver des bombardements qui martelaient Londres, et le jours nous vivions de réparations, de rationnements, et je prêtais main forte comme infirmière dans un hôpital de la ville qui avait du mal à faire face aux victimes des bombardements nocturnes. Mes études étaient interrompues car l'université dans laquelle j'étudiais avait été touchée plusieurs fois. La Reine était extrêmement proche de ses concitoyens et son soutient fut très important durant ces années de malheurs.

En France, la politique de Vichy menait bon train mais mon père avait conservé sa place a sein du gouvernement et tout semblait bien se passé pour mes parents. En somme, nous ne nous en sortions pas trop mal mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Cette fameuse tempête s'abattit sur moi et ma grand-mère le 15 décembre 1940. Il était huit heure du matin et nous étions à table quand on sonna à la porte. Henry, le valet de la maison alla ouvrir et un homme en uniforme, je n'aurais pas pu dire son grade à l'époque car je n'était pas encore familière des galons, entra. Ma grand-mère pâlît d'un seul coup et moi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Il lui relit une lettre et murmura quelques mots qui m'étaient inaudibles car tout semblait sifflé autour de moi. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. L'homme partit et ma grand-mère posa la lettre sur la table sans même l'ouvrir et monta se réfugier à l'étage. J'ouvris la missive, mes mains tremblaient. Un long cri m'échappa. Tout tourner autour de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais. Mon frère venait d'être porté disparu. Son navire avait sombré corps et biens au large des Philippines. Le monde semblait s'écroulé autour de moi. Je devais écrire à mes parents, rapidement. Mes parents ; je n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis fort longtemps, ma grand-mère m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'ils bougeaient sans cesse et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'ai donc du écrire cette courte lettre, si difficile pour moi à rédiger. Je n'ai jamais su s'ils l'ont reçu.. Cela m'a sans doute permis d'accepter le fait que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais mon frère tant aimé et à prendre cette fameuse décision qui allait changer ma vie du tout au tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à rassurer : le début est un peu long mais tout semet en place petit à petit. Il Faut bien ça!

Enjoy!

* * *

II°)

Le 4 Janvier 1941. Cette date restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme celle où j'ai réellement commencé à vivre. Je me trouvait donc dans les rues de Londres, gelée jusqu'aux os. Je n'avais parlé à personne de la décision que j'avais prise. Ma grand-mère aurait tenté de m'en dissuader, elle aurait pu même m'enfermer dans ma chambre, elle me l'a dit plus tard. J'étais résolue. Rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Le fait que mon frère ait disparu, mes parents qui ne donnaient plus signes de vie ; ce sont toutes ces choses qui m'ont fait me rendre compte que j'avais un devoir envers ma grand-mère et moi-même : celui de savoir. Savoir quoi ? Je me le suis demandé au début. Savoir ce qui leur était arrivé, savoir ce qui se passait sur le continent, savoir aider les autres, ceux qui souffrent pendant ces temps de malheurs. Je pense que c'est ce jour là que je me suis également rendu compte que j'avais été privilégiée durant toutes ces années. Celles passées en France, aux crochets de mes parents ; Celles passées en Angleterre où j'ai été relativement épargnée par la guerre. J'aurais pu être en France à ce moment précis et souffrir beaucoup plus. J'avais désormais un devoir essentiel : retrouver ma famille coûte que coûte, même mon frère car rien ne disait qu'il était réellement mort.

Le meilleur moyen était pour moi de rejoindre l'armée et de débarquer rapidement sur le continent. Une fois en France j'aurais avisé. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. J'allais devoir traverser de nombreuses étapes avant de trouver la paix de l'âme.

La première fut de rentrer dans le bureau de recrutement de l'infanterie royale. Ce corps de l'armée britannique demandait beaucoup de personnel soignant. J'y vis une énorme opportunité. Mais une fois passé la porte, le courage qui semblait gonfler mon cœur depuis mon départ de la maison s'est soudainement évanouit ! Tous les soldats qui me fixait, moi, cette fillette de même pas vingt ans. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire demi-tour mais soudain, le visage souriant de mon frère m'est apparut et là, j'ai trouvé la force de m'avancer et de me diriger vers l'officier qui me faisait signe de me diriger vers lui. Je m'assis en face et il me demanda : « que voulez-vous, jeune demoiselle ? ». Je déglutit péniblement et lui répondit, effrayée : « je désires m'engager comme infirmière ». Il me fixa longuement puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire grave et clair. IL était clair que cet officier ne me prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Mais j'étais décidée. Il pouvait rire autant qu'il voulait, rien au monde ne me ferais changer d'avis. Il dut le lire sur mon visage car il s'arrêta immédiatement. Je lui dis d'un ton décidé : « Ecoutez, j'ai fait deux années de médecine, j'ai été infirmière bénévole dans un hôpital londonien ; je vous offre bien plus d'expérience que n'importe quelle de ces filles qui passent la porte de ce bureau. Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? Eh bien tant pis, il paraît que la Navy cherche aussi du personnel médical ! » Je fis mine de me lever mais l'homme m'attrapa le bras. Il s'excusa et m'invita à me rasseoir. J'étais finalement incorporée dans les QAIMNS ( Queen Alexandra Impérial Military Nursing Service) et affectée à la 50ème Division d'infanterie « Northumbrian » du Major-Général Graham, une division qui devint traditionnelle qu'en 1941, peu après mon arrivée. Cette division a été crée en 1939 mais elle ne comportait à l'origine que seulement deux brigades d'infanterie.

Lorsque je rentrais chez ma grand-mère, je tentais d'imaginer sa réaction mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la tempête qui m'attendait à mon retour. Quand je lui ai annoncé le fait que je me sois enrôlée dans l'armée, elle entra dans une fureur telle que je ne l'avais vu chez aucun être humain. Elle me traita d'inconsciente, d'idiote… enfin tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle avait en sa possession. Elle me posa une question qui en amena une autre : « Comment vais-je l'annoncer à tes parents, Mademoiselle je-n'en-fait-qu'à-ma-tête ? » Une réponse me vint alors à l'esprit mais je me suis gardée de le lui dire : « Quand pourras-tu le dire ? ». Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles et mon inquiétude grandissait malgré les paroles avisées de ma grand-mère.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai commencé cette fic il ya trois ans déjà après un pélerinage sur les plages de Normandie. les chapitres sont courts désolée... Mais avec le temps ils vont se faire plus longs et plus précis promis!

* * *

III°)

La guerre. Tout le monde en parle mais personne ne l'a jamais réellement vécue. C'est ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Toutes les personnes qui jugeaient mon enrôlement, qui me jugeait moi, n'avaient jamais connu les combats, la peur, le courage de tous ces hommes qui se battent pour leur patrie. Cette réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet lorsque mon affectation arriva à la maison. Je serais formé dans un hôpital de la RAF, à proximité du camp de mon bataillon, là où je serais formé au combat. Je soignerai sur le front, sous les bombes mais je devrai aussi défendre ma peau. Ce sera dur, je le savais mais rien ne m'aurai fait changer d'avis : ma détermination n'avait pas failli. Au mois de février, je faisais ma première entrée au camp d'entraînement de Aldbourne. Tout ce qui se passait à l'hôpital était habituel pour moi : je refaisais exactement les mêmes gestes que j'effectuais au début de la guerre. Parfois, nous avions quelques pilotes blessés durant les combats aériens qui faisaient rage dans le ciel anglais ; il y avait aussi des morts… Ce qui me changea grandement, c'était la formation au combat. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tous ces exercices très physiques et mon niveau en sport frisait le zéro ! Une fois de plus, ce fut cette extraordinaire volonté qui me fit tenir le coup : tous les jours je faisais des exercices supplémentaires pour revenir au niveau des autres infirmières et mon travail porta rapidement ses fruits. Je fut bientôt capable de ramper dans la boue en passant sous des fils barbelés, de me défendre au couteau, de tirer à vue… Un parfait petit soldat !

Lorsque je n'étais pas à l'entraînement ou à l'hôpital, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la petite chambre que j'occupais chez un fermier du coin. Tous les soldats des forces armées anglaises étaient logés chez l'habitant, à proximité de leur camp d'entraînement. Les maisons du village étaient typiques, de briques rouges avec leurs cheminées qui fumaient. Les rues étaient vivantes, pleines d'activité malgré une fin d'hiver assez fraîche. A chaque coin de rue, derrière chaque muret ou bosquet, on pouvait trouver un soldat de sa majesté. La population du village avait doublé, voir même triplé. On pouvait dire, en ces temps troublés, que tous les Anglais, sans exception, étaient touchés par cette guerre, soit par le rationnement, soit par les bombardements ou les réquisitions. Toutes les familles anglaises avaient au moins un de leur membre engagé dans cette guerre. Elles se préparaient toutes à cet engagement tant attendu et la tension était à son comble dans tous les recoins du pays.

Lors de ma première permission, je suis retournée à Londres, chez ma grand-mère.

L'ambiance était telle que je m'y attendais. Elle me reçut avec une extrême froideur et je sentais que les reproches arriveraient dans peu de temps. Elle tint bon jusqu'au dîner. J'étais partie depuis un peu moins de trois mois mais sa rancœur envers moi et mon engagement n'avait pas faiblie. J'ai cru, à tort peut-être, que l'éloignement apaiserait sa colère mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me reprocha mon manque de sérieux et ma stupidité. Elle déclara que la guerre n'était pas un jeu, qu'on pouvait y mourir et que je ne ferais pas long feu sur un champs de bataille, que je reviendrais à la maison en moins de temps qu'il ne le faille pour le dire. Je n'ai pas soulevé ses remarques et je lui ai simplement répondu que j'avais mes motivations et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. J'ai passé le reste de ma permission à l'éviter : je passais le plus clair de mon temps à me promener dans Londres et quand j'étais à la maison je faisais tout pour ne pas avoir à la rencontrer. Après cinq jours, je dus repartir. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser j'étais soulagé de quitter Londres : l'ambiance avec ma grand-mère n'était pas faite pour m'inciter à m'attarder dans la capitale anglaise et j'allais retrouver avec plaisir mon petit village du Nord d'Exeter. Henry, le valet, vint chercher mon sac dans ma chambre, il ma regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux et me dit : « vous savez, elle vous aime. Elle changera vite d'opinion ». Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Au moment du départ, elle était là sur le pas de la porte. Elle me prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre, que mon frère suffisait et elle rajouta que je devais faire attention à moi. J'avais finalement un peu de remords de la quitter mais je partais avec l'espoir que ma prochaine perm' se passerai mieux.

Je me retrouvais seule dans le train qui me ramenai vers le camps d'entraînement et le voyage commençai à sembler long. Soudain, un jeune soldat entra dans le compartiment et me fit un large sourire. Il s'assit en face de moi tout en continuant à ma sourire. La situation me paraissait tellement cocasse que je ne puis m'empêcher de rire. C'est lors qu'il se présenta : il se nommait John Mc Cauffey Junior et il venait de s'engager dans l'infanterie anglaise. Il avait mon âge et venait d'un petit village écossais au nom imprononçable qui se trouvait au Nord d'Edimbourg. Il était de taille moyenne et il avait apparemment rasé sa tignasse récemment. Il avait une figure assez juvénile (il n'avait que 18 ans) et ses yeux étaient d'une extrême douceur. Quand il souriait, il donnait envie à tout le monde d'en faire autant. Durant tout le trajet, il n'arrêta pas de parler de lui, de sa famille, de son village…C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'entendais une personne qui ne parlait pas de la guerre toutes les deux phrases et cela me fit beaucoup de bien. Il me posa des tonnes de questions auxquelles je répondis aisément. A notre arrivée à Exeter, il m'annonça qu'il devait rejoindre la 50ème Division d'infanterie : à ma plus grande joie, je me rendis compte que mon voyage avec lui ne s'achevait pas là et qu'il n'était pas près de se terminer. J'aimais bien ce Johnny, son caractère m'avait tout de suite plu et il allait être un ami très précieux, j'en étais persuadée. Nous séparâmes dès notre arrivée à Tiverton et je repris tranquillement mes occupations traditionnelles : entraînement au combat, formation au métier d'infirmière de guerre…

Il arrivait des recrues tous les jours, pour tous les corps de l'armée, mais surtout pour la RAF qui était déjà véritablement en guerre contre les Allemands. Tous les blessés que nous recevions provenaient des combats aériens qui se déroulaient au-dessus de la Manche mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous n'avions pas les pires cas.

Deux jours après mon retour dans ce village si accueillant, je retrouvais mon nouvel ami. Je marchais dans la rue, me dirigeant vers l'hôpital, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcé mon nom. C'était Johnny qui tentait désespérément de me rejoindre. Ses premiers jours d'entraînement s'étaient plutôt bien passés même s'il paraissait complètement épuisé par les exercices que lui faisait subir ses supérieurs. Il me proposa d'aller boire un verre dans le petit pub du village quand j'aurais fini mon service à l'hôpital. J'acceptais bien volontiers sa proposition sachant que depuis mon arrivée je ne m'était pas du tout intégrée et que je souffrais de ne pas avoir de personnes à qui parler, me confier. Nous pouvions passer des heures à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi : de la guerre, de nos familles…Il était mon soutient moral durant cette période trouble mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Beaucoup de personnes, au camp et au village, nous auraient bien vu ensemble mais je considérais Johnny comme mon deuxième frère et lui aussi ne me considérait comme une simple amie. S'il en avait été autrement, je ne l'ai jamais su. Il me faisait beaucoup penser à mon frère et chaque fois que je le voyait je pensais à Matthias : je l'imaginais quelque part, blessé et incapable de me prévenir. Au fond de moi, j'avais l'espoir de le revoir un jour mais j'étais réaliste quant à sa mort. Le fait d'en parler avec Johnny me faisait du bien, c'était comme une sorte de thérapie. Je pouvais enfin exprimer ce que je pensais pendant de si nombreux mois.

Le temps passait plus vite en compagnie de Johnny. Je ne l'ai pas vu filer. Le printemps à fait place à l'été avec ses températures fraîches mais agréables. Durant les week-end de libres, pendant lesquels nous n'avions pas le temps de rentrer à Londres, nous partions pour les plages de Cornouailles avec une bandes d'amis de la base. Nous passions des journées entières à rire, à ne rien faire et pour un bon nombre d'entre nous, nous nous remettions des blessures infligées par l'entraînement qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Pendant ces week-end, nous oublions la guerre, le fait qu'on soit des soldats et qu'on allait partir en mission quand le moment serait venu.

J'ai passé un été mémorable cette année là. Un été remplit d'insouciance due à notre jeunesse. J'aurai voulu qu'il ne se termine jamais mais il toucha à sa fin et l'automne nous rattrapa. Avec l'automne vint la Toussaint, la Fête des morts. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais quelqu'un à qui rendre hommage : mon frère. Mes amis m'aidèrent beaucoup à cette période mais se fut encore plus dur à Noël.

Je passais les fêtes chez ma grand-mère à Londres : un tête-à-tête de plusieurs jours mais ce ne fut pas comme ma précédente visite. Elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec moi et elle refusa même sa traditionnelle invitation à un bal de la haute société pour rester en ma compagnie (ce qui était un immense honneur !). Nous avons passé Noël et le réveillon ensemble et le jour de la nouvelle année, nous reçûmes un télégramme de mes parents qui nous souhaitaient de bonnes fêtes. Il ne nous laissèrent aucune adresse pour les contacter, nous ne savions pas où ils se trouvaient mais ils étaient en vie et cela me suffisait, j'en ai même pleuré de joie ! Je repartis pour Exeter le 3 janvier tranquillisée. Mais comme à chaque fois en ces temps de guerre, la réalité nous rattrapa bien vite. Elle me surprit et me frappa de plein fouet. Personne ne s'y attendait. Nous partions en mission, rejoindre le Général Auchinlek en Libye pour essayer de repousser les Italiens. Nous partions à la guerre.


	4. Chapter 4

IV°)

La Libye. C'est le pays désertique par excellence. Il y faisait une chaleur affreuse et les conditions de vies étaient déplorables. Nous ne disposions que de peu d'eau et on s'en servait surtout pour boire, l'hygiène passait au second plan. Le sable s'insinuait partout et le moindre passage de véhicule soulevait un immense nuage de poussière ; si bien que toutes nos affaires étaient constamment couvertes de sable. Il nous arrivait de dire qu'une partie du désert avait trouvé refuge sous nos tentes ! Johnny était heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau mais c'était normal pour un type qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors de son Ecosse natale. Pour ma part, j'étais moins joyeuse. Je souffrais beaucoup des conditions et la proximité du front me rendaient nerveuse. Le bruit de l'artillerie était constant et nous savions que le front n'était pas fixé et que les Italiens avaient reçu le soutient de Rommel et de ses panzers. Dès 1940, l'Angleterre menait des attaques contre les Italiens en Afrique malgré le danger qui existait sur les côtes britanniques. Au début, cela avait porté ses fruits : la Cyrénaïque et sa principale ville était tombée aux mains des anglais en décembre 1940. Ils avaient récupéré un important matériel et fait beaucoup de prisonniers. Mais cela avait mit fin aux hésitations du führer au sujet de la Méditerranée : il avait envoyé deux divisions de la redoutable Afrikakorps. Rommel s'empara de nombreuses villes au dépend des alliés et il commença le siège de Tobrouk au début du mois de juin 1941. C'est dans ce contexte que nous sommes arrivés en Libye dans le but d'aider le reste de la VIIIe armée soit prés de 50000 hommes. Mais nous n'étions pas préparés à ce que nous allions voir.

Le nombre de blessés était chaque jour très important du fait des escarmouches quotidiennes avec les Italiens et les Allemands. J'avais donc beaucoup de travail et je me trouvais souvent débordé par les évènements mais je me devais d'être très professionnelle car la vie de beaucoup de personnes en dépendait. Au départ, j'étais bien encadrée et mes collègues m'étaient d'un grand secours mais j'ai vite pris le pli. Le rythme était soutenu mais je supportais la pression et bientôt je n'ai plus eu besoin d'aide. Le médecin-chef de la division, le colonel Riedel, m'avait pris sous son aile et chaque fois que j'avais le cafard, il m'encourageait à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Il allait être un grand soutient dans les années à venir. Avec les beaux jours, la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable et j'avais le mal du pays. Ma grand-mère m'écrivait souvent et elle me disait que l'été londonien était exceptionnel cette année. Tout ce qui me fallait pour me remonter le moral ! Heureusement que ce bon vieux Johnny était là. Sans lui je serais vite reparti dans les jupes de ma grand-mère. Il me remontait le moral : pour lui tout était rose, il se contentait de peu. C'est comme cela qu'il avait grandi et la guerre, toujours si présente, ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Le siège de Tobrouk battait toujours son plein mais le 26 mai 1942, Rommel lança son offensive. Les Italiens et les Allemands tentèrent de nous encerclé. Rommel nous a rapidement débordé par le sud et à enrouler nos défenses mais il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans nos lignes. Mais du jour au lendemain, le général allemand a effectué une manœuvre inattendue : il se replia au centre de la ligne Gazala – Bir Hakeim, dans le « chaudron ». A cet endroit il ne pouvait pas entamer nos défenses. Nous étions sous un feu nourrit et chaque jour amener son lot de blessés mais nous tenions bon. Mais Bir Hakeim tomba aux mains des Italiens et Rommel put se libérer de l'étau dans lequel les armées alliées l'avaient enfermé. Il déchaîna un déluge de feu sur nos positions. Nous ne pouvions pas faire un mouvement sans craindre un obus. Nos hommes n'arrivaient pas à repousser les forces de l'axe et le 11 juin, le général Ritchie pris une décision difficile : il ordonna l'évacuation de la ville de Tobrouk. Cependant, évacuer 50000 hommes n'est pas une mince affaire et cela prendrait énormément de temps. Du temps que nous n'avions pas. Nous étions stationnés au sud de Gazala et c'est par le sud que nous devions nous replier. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Contourner Bir Hakeim se révéla périlleux et Rommel nous tomba dessus. Nous étions sous feu nourri. La riposte des alliés ne semblait pas dissuader les Allemands. Je devais aider à l'évacuation des blessés de l'hôpital et nous le faisions dans la précipitation sans se soucier des hurlements de nos patients qui étaient mis dans les ambulances sans ménagement. Je ne souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé en suite car tout allait si vite. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que j'étais en train d'aider à charger un blessé à la tête dans une ambulance que j'ai entendu ce sifflement horrible si caractéristique des obus qui sont près à s'écraser. A ce moment là, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire : courir pour essayer de sauver ma vie, crier… Je n'ai pas couru, je n'ai pas crier, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je me rappelle cette affreuse douleur au dos, je me souviens être tombée et sentir le contact du sable brûlant sur mon visage. J'ai essayé de crier mais rien n'est venu. Et puis, ça a été le trou noir.


	5. Chapter 5

V°)

Je me suis réveillée une semaine plus tard sur un navire ambulance qui m'évacuait vers l'Angleterre. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je ne me souvenais plus de rien mais cette abominable douleur m'a rappelé au bon souvenir de la Libye. J'avais affreusement mal au dos et au bras, mais je n'étais pas la seule : le bateau était plein à craquer des blessés en tous genres, ce qui laisser présager que la bataille avait été un désastre complet. Une infirmière d'un autre régiment a remarqué que je m'étais réveillé et est venue prendre de mes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que je souffrais mais elle ne m'a rien donné : il fallait garder la morphine pour des blessés plus atteints. Je ne l'ai pas cru au départ mais en regardant bien mes compagnons d'infortune, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Il y avait des hommes avec des membres arrachés qui hurlaient de douleurs ; les gémissements étaient quotidiens et l'environnement était pesant. Les jours qui ont suivi mon réveil ont été atroces : en plus de la douleur, j'étais en proie au mal de mer. Quelques heures avant notre arrivée au pays, le colonel Riedel est venu à mon chevet. Il a pris de mes nouvelles, s'est assuré que j'étais bien prise en charge et m'a dit que je serais soignée dans une clinique londonienne. Puis son visage a eu une expression étrange. Il m'a dit : « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles ». Mon sang s'est glacé et j'ai eu un affreux frisson.

John Mc Cauffey Junior est mort en faisant son devoir le 12 juin 1942 à Gazala, en Libye. Je crois que cette nouvelle a fini de m'achever. Comment me-suis je retrouvée à Londres, dans cette clinique ? Tout est flou dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens des crises de nerfs, des larmes, mais pas de détails.

Je me retrouvais encore une fois seule avec cette horrible sensation de vide. Pendant plusieurs jours j'étais comme anesthésiée. La rééducation a été longue et difficile mais ma grand-mère est restée à mes côtés. Malgré notre rapprochement, nous n'étions pas devenues les meilleures amies du monde mais, après la mort de John, je n'avais plus qu'elle. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de mes parents depuis leur dernière missive. Les communications entre la France, occupée, et l'Angleterre étaient particulièrement difficiles.

Je suis restée six mois dans cette clinique londonienne. Elle était exclusivement consacrée aux blessés de la guerre. Il y avait surtout des pilotes de la RAF car la bataille d'Angleterre continuait à faire des ravages. Ensuite je suis restée quelques semaines chez ma grand-mère. Durant tout ce temps, elle m'exhorta de renoncer à mon engagement dans l'armée britannique mais c'était la seule solution pour retourner sur le continent, pour retrouver mes parents et amis et pour savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, la guerre et les ravages engendrés. Ce ne pouvait être la même chose qu'ici : il y avait l'occupation, la vie avec les allemands…Ici, il n'y avait pas d'Allemands, seulement leurs bombes. Le Blitz rendait la vie impossible. Londres était sans cesse bombardée : les nuits étaient rythmées par les évacuations et le pilonnage continu, les journées par les réparations. Le courage des londoniens était remarquable : ils ne se plaignaient presque jamais.

C'est dans ce contexte que s'est faite ma rééducation. J'avais été touchée par un obus dans le bas du dos. Il m'était difficile de me tenir debout trop longtemps et je devais dormir sur le ventre. Cette situation était inconfortable mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Ma grand-mère était aux petits soins et la maison semblait résister aux nombreux bombardements qui touchaient la capitale anglaise. Plus le temps passait et plus je recouvrais des forces. Le médecin militaire m'a dit qu'il me faudrait peu de temps pour recouvrer toutes mes forces et pour regagner ma base. En attendant, il me faudrait rester à Londres. J'étais soulagée : je ne serais pas réformée. Le contraire aurait apaisé bon nombre de mes camarades, même ceux qui n'avaient pas connu le combat. Beaucoup souhaitaient rentrer à la maison. Quand il y avait un bombardement, je devais me lever avec peine et me diriger vers un abri, soutenue par Henry. Les gens me fixaient quand je rentrais dans les sous-sols. Avec mon uniforme, ma présence semblait les rassurer mais il leur rappelait également la guerre. Les bombardements me rappelaient Tobrouk. A chaque fois que j'entendais une bombe tombée sur Londres, je me rappelais celle qui m'avait blessée et qui avait probablement tué John. Pendant chaque pilonnage, mon esprit s'égarait et se dirigeait inlassablement vers l'Afrique et ce désert qui avait tant coûté en vie humaine. Quelque chose s'était cassé là-bas, j'y avais laissé plus que du sang. Ma détermination était intacte mais j'avais perdu cette joie de vivre qui m'était si caractéristique. Ma grand-mère avait dû le remarquer car elle redoubla d'attentions à mon égard mais le mal-être était là.

La nouvelle était tombée peu avant Noël : je devais réintégrer mon régiment au début de l'année 1943. L'inquiétude passa dans le regard de ma grand-mère : elle avait faillit me perdre pendant l'été et il était normal qu'elle se fasse du souci, et je le savais. J'ai passé les fêtes de fin d'année à essayer de la rassurer. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, mais je pense que c'était la même chose à peu près partout. On devait passer le réveillon chez une des vieilles amies de ma grand-mère. Quelques heures avant le repas, elle annonça, toute fière, la venue de son petit-fils (que je détestais cordialement car il était d'une telle suffisance…) : je n'avais déjà pas envie d'y aller mais alors là… cependant, ma grand-mère s'était tellement sacrifiée pendant ces six mois que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette faveur. Nous sommes donc parties ce 24 décembre chez Angela Lansome pour réveillonner en sa compagnie et celle de son fameux petit-fils Robert. Bobby Lansome avait tout du parfait planqué : son père lui avait trouvé un poste de bureau au QG de Londres quand il avait été incorporé et depuis il se prenait pour le général Montgomery en personne. Durant tout le dîner, il déblatéra sur l'importance de son travail qui consistait à envoyer des messages aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre pour pourvoir aux besoins des troupes et à organiser l'hébergement des américains… Je l'ai laissé parler, croire qu'il était le meilleur soldat du Royaume-Uni. Je n'ai rien dit sur Tobrouk, sur mon boulot au sein de l'armée. Ce dîner m'a semblé le plus long que j'ai jamais connu.

Une fois rentrées à la maison, ma grand-mère m'arrêta sur le seuil de ma chambre et me demanda : « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

de quoi tu parles ? lui demandai-je

tu aurai pu rabattre le caquet de ce petit prétentieux, mais tu n'en n'a rien fait, pourquoi ? J'éclatais de rire : je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

Je n'ai pas voulu te gêner devant tes amis, voilà tout. Cela aurait fait mauvais genre d'embarrasser notre hôte, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne voulais pas que l'on dise que tu m'avais mal élevée !

D'accord. Au fait, cela fait du bien de t'entendre rire à nouveau…

J'étais sonnée parce qu'elle venait de me dire et je me rendais enfin compte que ces derniers mois ont été aussi durs pour elle que pour moi. Mais je ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité : si je n'étais pas intervenue au dîner, c'était parce que j'avais encore du mal à en parler. En plus, j'allais suffisamment devoir m'expliquer quand je retournerais au camp de Tiverton. Je savais que je serais considérée comme une véritable bête de foire, vu que j'étais une des rares survivante de mon peloton à pouvoir se vanter de jouir de ses deux bras et deux jambes. Sur le coup, je pensais que c'était cruel de dire cela, mais en fait c'était la vérité : le bataillon avait été décimé à Tobrouk et personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui m'attendait à mon retour au camp


End file.
